


They don't know it all

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [60]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime and Brienne decide to keep their relationship a secret until they're ready to make it public knowledge. But the thing is, they can't keep their hands of each other. Even in public places. And their friends can't keep their curiosity in check.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	They don't know it all

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff. Again.

The first time they’d taken a risk was at a group movie outing.

A quickie soon after the show when Jaime pulled her into one of the unused elevators of the mall was something she couldn’t resist, but splitting up after their brief, but heart stopping adventure and merging with the gang as if nothing had ever happened was a challenge Brienne had not foreseen.

“There you are,” Sansa greeted her as she approached their table. “It’s taken you quite a while.”

“I had to um—” Brienne rattled her brain “—go to the ladies.”

Margaery didn’t look like she believed the lie. “I went there immediately after the show. Didn’t see you—”

“I—went to the one on the upper floor,” Brienne stuttered through another lie. “The ones on the floors with the movie halls are usually crowded when a show ends,” she went on, more confident, knowing her theory was right. “Was a bit urgent, so I couldn’t keep waiting, you see.”

Everyone seemed quite satisfied with her reasoning, and just when it appeared to be the end of the subject, Bronn pulled them right back into it. “Where’s Jaime?” he asked around, to no one in particular.

“Here—”

Panting, Jaime sank into the chair between Tyrion and Podrick. “Got held up, had to pee.”

Five pairs of eyes turned to him. And all Brienne could do was hang her head and hope he didn’t bungle it any further.

Bronn, however, was bent upon playing mischief. “I went, too. But I didn’t see you—”

“I went upstairs,” Jaime explained, much to Brienne’s embarrassment and dismay. “Thought it might be—”

“—less crowded?” Bronn prompted, his wicked gaze shifting from him to Brienne.

“Well, it does seem the most logical thing to do,” Brienne added her bit, hoping to boost their side of the story. “Something most of us would—”

“That’s a fantastic idea,” Margaery thought aloud, exchanging a look with Bronn. “I wonder why we didn’t think of it.”

+++++

“Your hair—” Sansa pointed out “—it’s all—”

“—a mess, I know,” Brienne proactively agreed before being questioned further. With their last cover up at the mall ending up a total disaster, the last thing she wanted was a dismal story this time. “I forgot to set it right when I left the trial room.”

In fact, she’d forgotten everything after all that Jaime had put her through when he’d fucked her senseless behind those locked doors. His fiery kisses, his burning thickness pounding in and out of her—he’d rendered her utterly helpless. She couldn’t moan, she couldn’t say his name—it had been such exhilarating torture that she was still floating on a cloud somewhere up above this world.

“Did you even look at yourself in the mirror before leaving the room?”

The heavy aftereffects of dizzy ecstasy his body had left behind on her started melting away rapidly. “What do you mean?” Brienne carefully asked, hoping she wasn’t sounding too jittery.

“Your top—” she could see that Sansa was hiding a smile “—you’re wearing it inside out.”

_Jaime is to blame for this. I wouldn’t have taken it off if he hadn’t insisted on sucking my tits—_

“Brienne?”

She composed herself quickly. “Such mistakes happen in a hurry.”

Sansa’s smile still refused to fully appear. “You seem to slip into such lapses quite often these days.” 

+++++

This time they were careful, making sure there was a significant time-gap between their return to the group. They had to take added efforts to mitigate awkward situations like the last couple of times, and while it was becoming increasingly cumbersome and annoying to keep looking behind their backs every time they sneaked out for a _quick break_ , as Jaime would put it, they just didn’t have it in them to resist, to keep their hands and mouths off each other for longer than they could handle. With Tyrion living with Jaime and Sansa with her, they didn’t have the privilege of a room to themselves unless they checked into a hotel or sought some other alternative.

“Where’s Jaime?” Bronn asked her, just when she’d slipped into a normal conversation with the girls.

“How should I know?” Brienne shot back, hoping her heartbeat wasn’t audible over the loud music around them.

“Maybe he’s gone for a pee,” he suggested with a straight face.

“Maybe,” Brienne agreed, trying not to be perturbed.

Their friends were quite open with all this, and while wild guesses and speculations were one thing, she was certain they hadn’t made it out yet. If they had, they’d have shouted it out on hers and Jaime’s faces by now, confronted them, had them accept their affair.

“It shouldn’t take him this long to pee,” Bronn carried on, much to Brienne’s mounting frustration. “Should it, Brienne?”

“How the hell should I know?” she pounced on him, this time, unable to keep the edge off her voice.

+++++

“Hey!”

“Hey!” Bronn greeted their visitor, beckoning him to join them at their table. “This is Hyle Hunt from Marketing,” he introduced the man who appeared to be very familiar, yet, someone Brienne couldn’t exactly place.

“Join us for a coffee—” Jaime gestured to the only vacant chair “—I’ve seen you around, but since our department doesn’t interact with yours, we haven’t formally met.”

Hunt glanced around, then looked at his watch. “My break’s over. I must be going—” his eyes wandered along the group, narrowing when they settled on Brienne “—Brienne Tarth, right?”

Conscious at having been picked out in a group, Brienne straightened. “How do you know my name?”

Hunt gave her a friendly smile that bordered on flirtatious. “Heard about you in passing.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Hyle,” Brienne mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Hunt excused himself, and just as he was leaving, tossed Brienne a look. “Bye, Brienne.”

“He fancies you,” Bronn gleefully deduced as soon as their guest had left. “I haven’t seen him flirt like this—”

“I thought him to be a decent fellow,” Jaime grunted, scowling. “But I was mistaken.” She could feel him breathe fire beside her.

Sansa clicked her tongue. “There’s nothing indecent in flirting with a woman you fancy.”

“He wasn’t flirting,” Brienne tried her feeble best to douse out this pointless conversation. “He—”

“Course, he was.” Bronn, for some reason, appeared to be looking forward to this. “And he’s your type, Brienne—”

“He’s not her type,” Jaime fought back, his decibel level higher than before.

“How can you say that with such confidence, Lannister?” Bronn rounded in on him. “What’s her type?”

“Anyone who’s not this Hyle hunt,” Jaime fumed, “or Renly,” he added in an afterthought.

+++++

“To Sansa and Tyrion,” they chorused, holding out their glasses.

“To the best sibling in the world,” Jaime gushed with affection.

“To the best friend one could ask for,” Brienne echoed, admiring the radiant bride-to-be. 

“Thanks for being there, guys. I can’t wait to see you all at the wedding.” Sansa looked around at them with a soft expression of contentment. “And I’m waiting to see which one of you will get hitched next.”

“Not me,” Bronn promptly excluded himself.

“Me neither,” Margaery sighed. “Not in the near future, at least. Never thought Renly would be such a hard catch.”

“I’ve got a good many years to go before I can even think of settling down,” Podrick replied when the happy couple eyed him questioningly. “Got to finish my Masters, aim for a promotion—lots to be done.”

“That leaves us with—”

Sansa, Margaery and Pod were looking at Brienne while Tyrion and Bronn studied Jaime with interest.

“Not me—” Brienne began, bracing herself for an interrogation.

“Fair enough,” Sansa let go, much to her relief, “you need a boyfriend first, I’m sure Hyle—”

“I’m not interested in him,” Brienne blurted out in a reflex.

“And why not?” Bronn was quick to seize the chance. “Unless there’s someone else, Brienne?”

She shifted uncomfortably. She could feel Jaime’s heavy breathing beside her. “No.”

“Is there something you’re hiding from us?” Sansa leaned in for a closer look. “You look happier than you’ve ever looked for years, although slightly tensed and always in a hurry,” she observed, reading it all from her face. “And there’s this cool glow you’ve been sporting for the last few weeks, something that—”

“You’re pregnant.”

For a moment, there was a ringing silence, all the occupants of the table staring at Bronn who’d jumped into this extreme conclusion. 

“I’m not,” Brienne denied, for the first time in a while, coming out with the truth. “I don’t know where you got this idea from—”

“Are you, wench?” 

Releasing Bronn from her glare, she turned to her boyfriend, gave him a warning look, and hoped he wouldn’t go too far. 

“I don’t know how you’d feel about it,” Jaime went on, undeterred by her hint to mind his words, oblivious that the others were around, “but if you _are_ pregnant—” his eyes softened as he reached for her hand “—I’d be the happiest man in the world.”

Drawn into his loving gaze, she slowly shook her head. “I’m not, but I’d be happy to be someday.”

“I knew it,” Bronn almost shouted, “I knew these two were fucking—”

Then, one by one, they all started.

“We all guessed long back you were sleeping together—”

“—and that you used sneak away to do each other whenever you found the chance—”

“—you were going at it like rabbits—” 

“—that day at the mall—”

“—then the trial room—”

“—the tiniest inconsistencies in your appearances, a stray shirt button undone, a crumple on a skirt and belt buckles clumsily askew— we caught it all whenever you sneaked back in after a quick fuck—”

“—and then, Jaime got jealous whenever Hyle came over—”

“—things you thought we wouldn’t notice—”

“—we know everything—” 

“—just wanted to wait and watch, to see if you'd crack and confess—” 

“Oh, but you didn’t know I’m in love with her,” Jaime whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and they all grew quiet, at once.

“You didn’t know he’s the one for me—” Brienne brought her lips to his “—that no Renly or Hyle Hunt or anyone else can take his place, that there are no men like him.”

“You didn’t know—” Jaime pulled out something from his pocket and held it out for her to see “—I was going to propose tonight.”

Brienne felt her mind go numb. “Jaime—”

“I always knew deep down you’d be next, Brienne,” Sansa whispered when Brienne lapsed into a world far away from this, by his side, in his eyes.

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Jaime softly reminded her, his fingers playfully engaging with the nape of her neck.

“Of course it’s a yes.” Closing her eyes, Brienne let his breath wash over her when Jaime's lips met hers in a soft caress. “As if it can be anything else.”

“Congratulations!” sang the gang when he slipped the ring on her finger.

“You could’ve told us instead of hiding away like this,” Tyrion complained. “It’s fantastic news after all!”

“Yeah, why keep it to yourselves?” Sansa was beaming, though. “We’re going to be sisters-in-law!”

“We decided to be secretive about it until we were ready to share it with others,” Brienne said happily, Jaime’s arm still wrapped around her.

“You would’ve anyway come to know tonight,” Jaime added, edging closer again. “I couldn’t hold back any longer.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Bronn groaned, when they began kissing passionately. “We can see it’s pretty obvious you can’t _hold back any longer_. So why don’t you do the rest of us a favour and get a room?”


End file.
